my ideas random shit
by the king alpha
Summary: Here's going to be a short series of ideas that never made it into a new story or fit into one I'm already doing


My mom and dad have always fought I was six when they got married. They dated for seven years before that. I could tell they started to lose the spark they had when they met. But once they tied the knot everything was happy and normal. But that all changed after about a month.

Mom would go out to the bar with her fends almost every night and leave me with dad. She would come home wasted at 3 am. And have a fight with my dad. Saying I can do what I want, and you can't control me my dad would argue back saying "your drunk we have a daughter who needs to have a caring mother" he yelled "you need to stop this" he said in a calming voice. Fuck you Winston she screamed and walked out the door slamming it shaking the house. And her car starting and driving off

I decided to leave my room to see what's going on I saw my dad sitting at the table in deep thought. He noticed that I came out of my room and got up "what are you doing up this late." He asked as he knelt down to my level "where did mom go?" I asked. I "don't know" he said with sorrow in his voice. "let's get you back to bed it's late" he said picking me up and setting me back in my bed. "Goodnight get some sleep" he said leaving my room.

This happened one or two more times until it randomly stopped. And my mom stopped going out but another problem arose. She was going more and more in debt. She owed $20,000 to the credit card company over a years time. 2 months later she lost her job because she was caught drinking on the job. This caused more and more fights. Until I herd the words I hoped to never hear the 4 words of hate.

"I want a devorce" eve yelled. "You want a devorce I've cared fore Kate paid all the bills, worked over time to do so. While you throw your life away I've given you everything you ever wanted. And you want a devorce" Winston yelled I then herd glass shattering on something. "eve what the fuck was that for." Winston said "you have no right to yell at me." Eve said

"OK of that's the way it's going to be. I herd him walk past my room into their room I herd rustling from their closet. And him walking out of the front door but he came back in. As eve was saying "what are you doing" as he got to my room and opened my door his forehead was bleeding from what looked like a shard of glass. He came over to me and picked me up "what's going on" I asked but he didn't respond no "Winston your not taking Kate" eve yelled. "The fuck I am she's not safe here with you."

Winston said as he walked out the door and put me in the front seat of his car. And closed the door he walked over to the driver side and got in. "Dad what's going on why are you bleeding." I asked "we're going to uncle Tim's for a while." He responded as he put the key in the ignition. And turned it making the car roar to life. He slammed it into drive and peeled out. A few miles down the road we seen headlights behind us it was mom's car.

he looked behind us "do you trust me.?" He asked what? I responded. "do you trust me?" "Yes of course I trust you" I said. "then hold on" he then slammed his foot on the gas pedal making the car Rev and lurch forward pushing me back in my seat. "This piece of shit isn't going to out run her in a straight line but." He said cranking the wheel to the right making the tires skid on the pavement. "we can loose her around some corners."

he said cranking it to the left. I looked in the mirror and she was still close behind. "dad it's not working" I said. "Hold on it will" he said as he turned into an alleyway "dad big bump coming up fast." I said "I know" he said as the car launched over the bump and landing it hard on the other side. then the front of the car started smoking. "fuck the rad blew turn the heater on high it will pull the heat from the engine." He said I did what I was told and cranked the heat on full blast.

we looked behind us and still seen her lights. But we had a gap so he cut the lights and turned into someone's driveway. And turned the "engine off quick get down" he said. Eve's car blew past us at a high rate of speed. "OK we lost her" winston said as he started the car and backed out of the driveway.

He drove with caution so he didn't overheat the engine. a few blocks away we pulled into Tim's driveway. the car coffed and sputterd to a hult. and a big ploom of white smoke came out of the grill of the car. we took the clothes out of the back and walked to the front door. Dad gave it a couple hard knocks before Tim's wife Sandra awnserd. "Hey guys what are you doing here sandra questioned." "Me and eve had a fight and we need somewhere to stay." My dad said "OK come on in you guys can have the guest room or the couch" sandra said.

"Kate you can have the guest room I'll take the couch" "OK" I replied as I walked into the guest room. And fell asleep the next week was uneventful apart from Saturday. We were outside dad was working on his car in the driveway Tim and Sandra were out having lunch. "Kate can you get me a hammer." Sure I said and handed it to him. We heard a car coming down the road. And looked up to see it was mom's car. "Kate go inside and lock the doors and call the cops" dad said. I then ran inside and did what I was told.

Winston's pov

I told Kate to go inside and lock all the doors and call the cops. I was prepared for things to get ugly. she pulled in the driveway and stepped out with a metal pipe. "so winston where's Kate" eve said resting the tip of the pipe on the rear window. "I'm not telling you and you need to leave the cops are on there way."I said she then lifted the pipe and smashed the rear window. "I won't ask you again next time it's going to be your head." "Are you trying to go to jail?" I asked. She then smashed the rear passenger side window "I'm not playing games winston where is she!?" Eve yelled.

then a cop pulled up and stepped out "mam drop your weapon and put your hands behind your head." The officer said eve complied and the officer came up behind her and put her in handcuffs. He then escorted her to his car and put her in the back. He walked back over to me and asked "what happened here." "Well me and my wife are getting a devorce. and I took my daughter with me. she came here to get her back and she thought the best way to do that is with a metal pipe" I said.

"okay, would you like to press charges" the officer asked. "Yes" I replied ok "you can stop at the station later to file a report. The officer said "will do officer thank you." I said and with that he walked back to his car and drove off.


End file.
